


Fallen crown

by NaniTheQuiznak



Series: Haikyuu fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya - Freeform, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Pack Cuddles, Pining, Protectiveness, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, daisuga - Freeform, selfdoubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: Hinata wakes up from a terrible nightmare and seeks comfort with Kageyama. Then his team reassures him and Hinata has never felt this loved before.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 287





	Fallen crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one-shot version and it consists of the 4 chaptrs:  
> 1.The fallen king of the court  
> 2.I’ll help you up no matter how many times you fall  
> 3.You deserve your crown  
> 4.The King and his Queen
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"I'm sorry!" Hinata screamed out in pain, he clenched his fists on the ground, vision blurred by tears as they hit the floor. The silence was deafening over the loud cheers of Seijoh's win. He couldn't believe it, his spike got blocked. It was perfect, the timing, the speed, the precision, everything was perfect and yet- 

Their quick got blocked and they lost. Hinata dared to look up, his teammates were crying too. "Sorry." He whispered, his throat refusing to let the vocals pass and his voice cracked. He could hear Oikawa’s laugh from the other side of the court, his team celebrating their victory. Hinata risked a glance at Kageyama, who stood still with his head facing down. His clenched fists by his side which were trembling. The gingers eyes moved towards Asahi and Daichi, they looked like they'd seen a ghost. 

Tanaka moved towards Kageyama and slapped his back, "C'mon." He muttered and pulled Kageyama’s shirt to make him go with him. Hinata dared to look towards Suga-san, he looked down at him with a disappointed look and shook his head, walking towards the lineup. Everyone gathered there, ignoring Hinata's burning stare. Nobody came to help him, he carefully pushed himself upright and slumped towards the back, taking his place. He saw kageyama and Tsukishima flinch away from him slightly. The hot tears burned in his eyes, it stung, it hurt. It felt like his lungs were going to collapse and it was getting harder to breathe. 

"Thank you for the game!" They said as loud as their voices could and bowed. Walking forwards they shook hands under the net with the other team and they started walking towards the exit towards their assigned dressing room. Everything was a blur, Hinata didn't feel anything, it was all numb. He almost fell forwards when Tsukishima bumped against his shoulder walking past him, definitely on purpose. Yamaguchi followed shortly, glaring at Hinata when he passed him with a huff. 

Hinata could feel his knees buckle beneath him. His team was mad at him, he failed. He let them down. He choked on a sob and pushed forwards towards the dressing room. His team had left him behind. He carefully pushed against the door, entering the room. Nobody dared to look at him and they all ignored him. "I'm sorry." Hinata grit out, tears never ending. He heard a "tch" but he wasn't sure who it came from. He looked up from his tear stained eyes, Daichi had a stern face on, Suga avoided his gaze, Asahi looked irritated, Nishinoya had his fists clenched and looked tense like he was about to snap, Tanaka looked mad, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita ignored his existence in the room, Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi had his back turned towards Hinata. Finally Hinata dared to look at Kageyama.

He was looking at him with a blank stare. But Hinata could see the emotions in Kageyama's eyes. He was angry, disappointed and sad. Hinata could see the shiny essence in those blue orbs. He felt his stomach churn and turn inside out, his guts contracting painfully. "You're off the team." He heard someone say, before the words were processed he turned around to see coach Ukai, Takeda, Yachi-san and Kiyoko-san. Ukai had spoken loud and clearly. 

"W-What?" Hinata mumbled, "You're out, go find another club." He said and walked out the room, Takeda and Kiyoko following quickly. Yachi stared at him with a pathetic look and shook her head looking away. She bowed and ran after the rest. Hinata felt his heart in his throat, brain, fingers, he felt its beat everywhere in his body. Someone bumped against his shoulder again, losing balance he fell to the ground. Everyone glared at him and passed, walking out of the room. All Hinata could see were their feet walking away from, backs turned towards him. 

Hinata sat up on his knees, staring, unable to move or say anything. He felt a presence behind him as he looked up backwards. Kageyama.

He was staring down at the ginger, "I'll never toss to you again, you're not essential to winning. We lost because of you. You could've easily spiked past that." He said in a cold tone. "Tch." He looked up and walked past Hinata. He stopped in the doorframe and looked over his shoulder with a glare, "You can't do anything on your own." He turned back forwards, "You're nothing." He scoffed and slammed the door behind him, right in Hinata's face. 

Hinata felt his chest hurt, his lungs burn, and his tears dry. 

He had lost everything.

He tried to breathe, but no air circulated through his lungs and he gasped. He fell forwards, slamming his fist onto the tiled floor. 

"NO-" He screamed as loud as he could and suddenly everything was dark. The sound of the distant chatter and gym shoes hitting the ground extinguishing into the patter of rain hitting the roof and window. Fresh air filled his lungs and cold tears streamed down his hot face. Hinata looked around him frantically, reaching for anything, trying to calm down his breathing. He found his phone and he turned it on. It was one past midnight. It was Monday, a few months after their loss from Aobajohsai High. 

Hinata panicked and opened his contacts, he searched for Kageyama's but it wasn't there. Why wasn't it there? Hinata threw his phone and stumbled out of bed. He reached for the light switch and looked around his room in a panic. He couldn't find his volleyball jersey or shoes, his bag was nowhere to be found and his volleyball was nowhere in sight. His throat closed in on itself, his eyes stung from all the crying. It was not a dream, it was real. It couldn't be. 

"Okay, okay, calm down." Hinata tried to calm his breathing and pulled on his clothes and put his phone in his pocket. He heard footsteps coming up to his room and he panicked. His door opened and he pushed past the person that tried to stop him from escaping. "Shouyou-" He heard his mother's voice call out from behind him, he had no time for this. 

"Nii-chan?" Hinata stopped in his tracks almost running into his younger sister. "What?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes, he had woken her up. She stood there with her stuffed animal and a blanket wrapped around her looking up at him with squinted eyes from the bright impact of the hallway light. "Fuck." Hinata huffed as he walked past her in a hurry. 

"Shouyou!" His mother shouted but he ignored her and ran out the front door into the pouring rain. He grabbed his bike and sped off, his mother's voice becoming silent in the distance. He couldn't feel his legs, his fingers were frozen from the cold rain and his vision was blurred by tears. He could feel his lungs aching, his muscles burning and his heart clenching.

He didn't know what was real and what was not. He didn't know where he was going. He hopped of his bike, it sliding down the path towards the house he was running to. It was dark and no lights were on, it felt like his throat was on fire. He knocked on the front door frantically, tears still spilling from his red and tired eyes. He heard cursing and he saw light from under the door. He heard the door being unlocked and it opened slightly.

"Who the he-" A woman began but her words were cut off, "I'm so terribly sorry for the intrusion!" Hinata gasped for air, "Please forgive me for being so rude and barging in like this-" Hinata started sobbing, he shivered from his cold wet clothes sticking to his trembling skin. "Hinata-kun!" The woman said loudly in shock, "Come in, poor boy." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her warm house.

He got pulled into a hug once the door was slammed shut. "What's wrong honey?" She said rubbing his back trying to sooth his gasps for air. Hinata opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a forced choking noise. "Shhh," She comforted, "What's all the commotion about?" Hinata heard a deep, stern voice speak out from behind them. He glanced through his blurred vision and saw Mister Kageyama. "I-" Hinata forced out, "I'm sorry." His voice gave up on him. He let out a silent cry, "I'm so sorry miss Kageyama," He whispered, his voice hoarse from the crying and shouting and harsh breathing. 

"No, no," She pat his hair, "It's okay." She kissed the top of his head, "Please call me Sumi-sama." She said and pushed him back a bit, her hands resting on his shoulders, "Now tell me, what happened dear? Did something happen at home?" He shook his head and looked down in embarrassment. He felt a pat on his shoulder, "Does your mother know you're here Hinata-kun?" Kageyama-sama said, Hinata shook his head again and let out another sob. He trembled from the cold and all the adrenaline. "I'll give her a call, it's best if you stay here for the night." Hinata handed him his phone, it might not work because it's wet from the rain. 

"Thank you darling." Sumi-sama said towards her husband and caressed Hinata's cheek. "You're freezing." She muttered. Hinata heard a door open and footsteps approaching. "What's going on?" Kageyama came into sight and Hinata tensed. He looked at him in horror and Kageyama rubbed his eyes. "I'll get you towels, Tobio dear, please lend Hinata-kun some clothes." Kageyama's mother asked and disappeared into another room. It was silent between the two boys. 

"What the hell are you doing here? This late too." Kageyama grumbled and crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe. "Oh god, it was real, wasn't it? This was a stupid idea!" Hinata thought to himself and tears that had stopped welled up again in the corners of his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat and he started panicking. He trembled viciously and his knees gave up on him and Hinata collapsed on the ground in front of the front door of the Kageyama's house hold. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, everything was black. His nose refused to let air in, his throat refused to let air out. His heart was about to combust out of his chest.

Suddenly there was warmth, the scent of green tea and flowers filling his senses. His nose took a huge whiff of it and his lungs felt refreshed. His body shivered and he snuggled closer into the warmth surrounding him. He felt a hesitant but gentle caress on his lower back and a soft hand petting his hair back, trying to get it away from his forehead where it's sticking to. Hinata noticed that he was drenched by the rain. "You're gonna catch a cold, idiot." Kageyama muttered into his hair and tightened his hold on Hinata. He was squatting in front of the short orange haired boy, pulling him into his chest. Hinata tightly held onto Kageyama’s shirt. 

Hinata let out a long sigh, his trembles calming and his breathing becoming regular. Kageyama wasn't mad at him, he was hugging him. Kageyama never hugged anyone, let alone unnecessarily touched.

"Here are some towels." His mother came back and Kageyama pulled back, Hinata reached towards him but he got pushed back by Kageyama, his grip stayed on Hinata's shoulders. That calmed Hinata a little. "You gotta change clothes, if you catch a cold you won't be able to play volleyball." He grumbled and looked everywhere but at Hinata, a red tint flushed over his cheeks. Hinata nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving Kageyama's features. 

He felt a towel being dropped onto his head and Kageyama's hands left his shoulders. He started trembling again and someone was drying his hair with the towel, they pushed it back so it was out of his face and he saw Kageyama still sitting in front of him with his lips pursed and a slight frown on his face as he was drying Hinata's hair.

"I'm sorry." Hinata looked down at his knees, his hands clenched together resting on them, "What for?" He felt Kageyama's breath hit his face, "For barging in this late." Hinata mumbled and saw a tear fall down on top of his hand. Kageyama stopped drying his hair but his hands stayed on his head, Hinata looked up and his eyes met those piercing blue ones. They held an emotion Hinata couldn't quite place. "You better have a good reason." Kageyama huffed and looked away, the blush returning. "Either way, what's most important is that you're safe and that you don't catch a cold."

Kageyama stood up and took the towel up with him. Hinata followed Kageyama with his eyes and the taller one looked down at him again, reaching out the hand that wasn't holding the towel, "Dumbass." He muttered and Hinata took his hand ignoring the comment. He stood up but didn't let go of Kageyama's hand. It was soft and large compared to his, it felt warm, Hinata didn't want to let go, "God, your hands are freezing." Kageyama said in an irritated tone. Hinata flinched and looked down at his drenched clothes sticking to his body. 

"Hinata-kun?" Hinata heard Kageyama's father speak and he looked up at the two parents standing beside each other with worried faces, "Your mother said you ran out without an explanation." He said, "She's quite worried." Sumi-sama added and held out the phone. Hinata released Kageyama's hand and took the phone with trembling hands, his fingers were numb and he almost let it fall. "H-Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Shouyou! What is wrong with you!" His mother sounded furious, Hinata's breath hitched again, "I..." He said and his lip trembled, tears welled up again, "I," He let out a shaky breath. He felt a warm, strong hand rest on his shoulder and he glanced sideways towards Kageyama's stern face. His eyes looked encouraging, Hinata took another deep breath and looked down at his wet socks, his shoes scattered somewhere on the floor.

"I had to see Kageyama, I'll," He closed his eyes and his hold on the phone tightened, "Something happened and I had to see him." He stated and the hand on his shoulder flinched, "Something happened with him?" His mother questioned, she had calmed down a bit. Hinata bit his lip, "No, something happened to me." He whispered into the phone.

"What?" His mother questioned again, "I," Hinata started and took another shaky breath. The hand on his shoulder tightened and the thumb started drawing soothing circles. "I had a nightmare, it seemed so real I-" Hinata felt a cry leave his mouth and his entire body shivered. He held his breath and let out a choked noise. "I see. You should've told me." His mother sounded sad, "I," Hinata wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I was in a panic, all I could think of was going to Kageyama, I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. I was scared-" He let out another sob. 

"Shh, it's okay honey. If you feel safe with him that's fine. I'll bring your stuff in the morning okay? Please go to bed and don't forget to thank them." His mother didn't sound as concerned, she understood. Hinata had always been a vivant dreamer. "No, I won't." Hinata muttered as he let out another shaky sigh. "I'll thank them too and apologize for the inconvenience. You get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Hinata wiped his eyes, "I love you Shouyou." Hinata's lips formed a small smile, "I love you too mom." He said and handed the phone back to Kageyama's father. "Let's get you dressed, Tobio go give him some warm clothes. I'll make some hot chocolate." Kageyama nodded and took Hinata by the wrist and pulled him along. 

Hinata felt embarrassed, this was awkward. They entered Kageyama's room, leaving a wet trail and he released Hinata's wrist. He started searching throughout his closet and threw a sweater and some shorts back at him, Hinata caught them all. "I can't find any pants that'd fit you, these shorts are from junior high I hope you don't mind." Hinata shook his head muttered a thank you. 

"Go get changed, I'll be in the living room." Kageyama walked past him and closed the door behind him leaving on the lights. Hinata got changed and pulled on the sweater. It was weird to wear Kageyama's clothes. The shorts barely fit as they slumped down a bit and he almost drowned in the sweater. The sleeves came past his fingertips and it draped down to his knees and off his shoulder, it was like a dress. Hinata was sure this sweater was too big for Kageyama too, but it was a thick one so he probably gave Hinata the warmest one he had. The sweater was a black one with 'fly!' printed in white on it on the right side of the chest area. Hinata pulled on the warm fuzzy socks and gathered his wet clothes in his arms. He looked around the room and saw a volleyball and Kageyama's volleyball gear. He also saw some weights on the ground. He noticed a paper on Kageyama's night stand. He carefully walked over to it and looked at it. 

There were two pictures. One group photo of the Karasuno volleyball team, Hinata frantically searched for number ten, his heartbeat going haywire. His eyes landed on the mob of orange hair, next to Kageyama who glared at him and Tsukishima who had his hand behind Hinata's head giving him bunny ears and beside Tsuki was Yamaguchi who was snickering with his hand covering his mouth. Nishinoya and Tanaka had their arms around each other and Yachi was hiding behind Kiyoko. To the side was coach Ukai who was holding the bridge of his nose his arms crossed looking down and beside him Takeda-sensei who was smiling brightly. Daichi was scowling at Hinata and Tsukishima and Suga had a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to calm the captain down, an amused smile on his gentle face. Asahi looked worried and Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were standing awkwardly to the side. 

Hinata smiled slightly, the memory refreshed in his mind. He remembered this, it was from training camp two weeks ago. His dream wasn't real, it was just a nightmare. He sighed in relieve and put the picture down with a smile. He noticed the second picture and picked it up, his eyes widening. It was a picture on the bus on their way back. Hinata was resting his head on Kageyama's shoulder and Kageyama had his arm wrapped around his waist and his head was resting on his. Where'd he get this picture?

"Hinata? Are you done yet?" Kageyama's voice sounded out and the floorboards creaked. Hinata jumped and turned around with a small gasp, "What are you doing?" Kageyama looked at him from his doorframe, glancing down at the picture in his hand and Kageyama's body tensed. "Oh," He said and took a step backwards.

"Ah right, you didn't get those yet because you had to leave early from practice last Friday." Kageyama muttered and walked towards Hinata taking the picture of them from his hand. He laid it back on his nightstand and opened the drawer. "Here." He said, taking out a bundle of maybe 15 pictures. "These are the others, I was sorting them out before bed. You'll get yours today." Kageyama handed him the pictures and Hinata took a look at them. Some were from Nekoma and Fukurōdani. He smiled at the picture of him, Kenma and Lev eating together. There was a picture where Bokuto had hit Kuroo in the back of the head with a volleyball and Akaashi laughing in the background. Hinata smiled at the memories. There was another one where Kuroo and Yamaguchi were annoying Tsukishima and one where Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev and yaku were stealing Kenma's DS. 

Kageyama carefully took the pictures from Hinata's hand and put them on the nightstand. "It's getting late, let's drink something and go to bed, okay?" Hinata had never heard this voice, it was obviously Kageyama but never had he spoken in such a gentle tone. Hinata looked up and for once Kageyama's face didn't look scary, mad or tense. It was relaxed and a soft smile was playing on his lips. He looked cute, Hinata blushed at the thought and nodded his head following Kageyama to the open living room/kitchen. 

"Your dad has gone back to sleep, he‘s leaving for a business trip in a few hours." Sumi-sama said towards her son and handed him a glass of milk. She turned towards Hinata and took his wet clothes placing them on the ground and handed him a mug of hot chocolate with a warm smile and his phone. "Your mother will bring you your books and volleyball gear first thing in the morning. You guys will be skipping morning practice, I already emailed your school. No but's." She shot a look at her son who was about to protest, he grumbled.

"You can still practice here, you know? But you guys need your sleep. I have a meeting early in the morning so I won't be here. Lock everything up will you dear?" She asked Kageyama and he nodded taking a sip from his milk. "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble." Hinata murmured and hid behind his mug. "Oh no!" Sumi-sama smiled and ruffled his messy orange hair that was dry now. "You're always welcome here. I hope your nerves have calmed down by now?" She asked, Hinata nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile. "Good." She smiled back and looked him up and down. "You couldn't have given him anything smaller?" She asked and glanced at her son.

Kageyama's face turned red as he quickly glanced down at the floor, burying his face in his glass. "It was the warmest sweater I had," He said after he emptied his glass in his mouth, placing it on the counter. "Also," He trailed off and cleared his throat. His mother shot him a questioning stare but he dismissed it. "We should go to bed." He continued but Hinata knew it wasn't what he was going to say.

"Oh!" His mother perked up, "About that." She gave her son and Hinata a cheeky grin. "The guest futon is old and worn out and we don't have a lot of warm blankets, mind sharing your bed tonight, Tobio dear?" 

"Uh, what?" Kageyama had this expression on his face Hinata couldn't quite place. "Okay great! Goodnight. I'll see you maybe tomorrow maybe not. Don't stay up too late." His mother gave Kageyama a kiss on his forehead and Hinata on top of his head, "Goodnight Sumi-sama." He mumbled and she picked up the wet clothes disappeared into the other hallway. 

He heard Kageyama sigh, "Let's go." He said in a harsh tone and Hinata followed after placing his mug on the counter and turning off the lights in the room and hallway. He closed Kageyama's bedroom door behind him and saw Kageyama sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. He turned off the lights, the small lamp on the nightstand illuminating the room. Hinata awkwardly stood in front of the door and cleared his throat.

Kageyama looked up and pat the spot on his bed as to mention for Hinata to sit there. He listened and plopped down on the back of the bed his legs crossed. Kageyama shuffled backwards his back leaning against the wall. "So," He started, "What was your nightmare about?" Hinata's eyes widened as Kageyama stared at him. Hinata looked down at his lap playing with the hem of the sweater. "You don't have to tell me, you know?" Kageyama sighed like he was irritated by something. Hinata thought about it, would he laugh at him? Find him childish? Pathetic? He felt his eyes water again.

Hinata sniffed, snot forming in his nostrils again, suddenly he saw a hand in front of him, palm up. Hinata stared at the hand and then looked up at Kageyama, "I won't think you're weird or anything, unless it really is." Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that and laid his hand on top of Kageyama's who squeezed it gently. 

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were going to say about this sweater." Hinata giggled as he shuffled closer to Kageyama. "Ugh fine, but don't laugh okay? I know it sounds weird." Hinata hummed in response and tightened his grip on Kageyama's hand. "I noticed you relaxed when I... held you back there and you were obviously smelling my clothes." Hinata flinched, Kageyama had noticed that? He must think he's weird, of course he noticed! 

"I get it, my mom's scent calms me too. So I gave you my favourite sweater, I wear it a lot so it smells a lot like me I guess. It's been washed though, so don't worry." Kageyama stared at his desk on the other side of the room. Hinata couldn't help but smile. He let go of Kageyama's hand and crawled up to him on his knees. 

This took Kageyama by surprise and Hinata positioned himself on Kageyama's lap. One of his legs on each side of Kageyama's thighs. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and buried his face into his neck breathing in his scent. Kageyama was tense and shocked but he let it happen. When Hinata snuggled into the crook of his neck he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. They sat like that for a while, silent, enjoying the other's nearby presence. 

Kageyama's thoughts were racing, he had started liking Hinata ever since he had hit his toss. The way he got all excited and his cute grin and shout after he spiked the ball. This boy was going to be the end of him. Kageyama had fallen quickly, hard and deeply. He didn't want to get up. He knew Hinata wouldn't feel the same and that was fine. As long as they could stand on the same court it was okay. As long as Kageyama could see his smile and his cute facial expressions it was all perfectly fine. But to have the boy this close, in his arms, in this state, it was out of his comfort zone. 

"Hinata?" He said calmly and not too loud to scare the other boy. "Mhm?" Hinata hummed and rubbed his nose beneath Kageyama jawline. The soft caress made him shudder. "Umh," Kageyama didn't know what to say. Friends didn't do this, did they? But Hinata was an emotional wreck and needed the touch, so maybe friends did? Were they even friends or just teammates? Hinata pulled back and gave Kageyama a questioning stare. His head leaning to the side and his thin eyebrows curved. "What's wrong?" Hinata spoke carefully, his hands holding onto the collar of Kageyama's shirt.

"How are you feeling?" Kageyama went for a question, Hinata seemed better and not panicked. He had finally stopped crying and his skin felt warmer than before. "Better." He said in a pouting tone and looked down. Kageyama noticed he was still holding onto Hinata's waist. "You wanna talk about it? If not we can go to sleep." 

Hinata looked up again with teary eyes and Kageyama panicked, he didn't like it when Hinata cried. Hinata's hands trembled and a tear fell down his cheek. Kageyama reached up one of his hands and and wiped away the tear stain with his knuckles. 

"I had a nightmare." Hinata stated, his hands moving to rest on Kageyama's shoulders. Kageyama returned his hand to Hinata's waist. He hummed as a response encouraging Hinata to go on. It must've been a terrible nightmare for Hinata to have come to him in such a delicate state. It made Kageyama's heart flutter, he came to him for comfort.

"It was about our loss against Oikawa," Hinata looked at his hands that were on Kageyama's shoulders, he clenched the fabric and he grit his teeth, the memory of the dream as vivant as ever. Burned into his mind.

Kageyama saw the distress on the other boy's face and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist pulling him closer. Hinata let out a surprised chirp. His arms locked around Kageyama's neck and he rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder. It was quiet for a while, the words heavy in the air. "What did shittykawa do?" Kageyama said in an amused tone, trying not to sound gloomy, it didn't work though. Hinata sighed, "He didn't do anything. You guys did."

Kageyama flinched, he did not expect that, "What did we do?" He asked softly and and turned his head so his cheek pressed against the side of Hinata's head. His soft hair tickling his skin. "You were all mad at me. Blamed me. I got kicked off the team." Kageyama didn't answer and Hinata took that as a hint to continue. "Ukai kicked me off the team and even Suga and Noya-senpai were mad at me." A tear fell on Kageyama's neck, slowly moving down his shirt. He held Hinata tighter. "It seemed so real-" He choked on a sob and tightened his grip around Kageyama's neck. 

"Shh," Kageyama whispered and his hand slowly found its way under the sweater, he laid his hand on Hinata's bare back, the skin as cold as ice. He rubbed soothing circles on the cold skin trying to warm it up. Hinata shivered at the skin on skin contact. "Y-You," Hinata said and another cry left his throat, he sniffed and hiccuped. Gasping for air, reliving that horrible dream. Kageyama felt guilty, what had he said to Hinata in his dream that made him so upset?

"You said you'd never toss to me again." Hinata said anger noticeable in his voice. "You-" Hinata almost choked Kageyama as he tried to pull him even closer, "said I wasn't essential to winning." He let the tears fall freely, they tickled Kageyama's skin, "You said I was nothing, that I'm useless, untalented-" Kageyama couldn't take it, he'd never mean those things even if he'd say them. He pulled his hand back from under the sweater, the absence of the warm hand distracting Hinata and he stopped his ramble, Kageyama forcefully pushed Hinata back, his arms forced loose from Kageyama's neck. Hinata stared at Kageyama's angry face through his blurry vision. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Hinata's guts churned. 

"Never." Kageyama grunts out, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tightened his hold on Hinata's arms and the smaller boy rested his trembling hands on Kageyama's chest. "I know I've said some of those things," Kageyama said quietly and he felt Hinata's body twitch as he let out a cry, "But I never mean them." Kageyama adds quickly. 

He reached out a hand and cupped Hinata's face, his thumb wiping away some tears. "I'd never mean them. You train so hard and one day you'll be an amazing spiker. You won't be the little giant but," This took Hinata's attention as he wiped his eyes with one hand and returning it to its previous position. "But?" He mumbled as he stared into Kageyama's eyes. They were soft, an emotion in them that Hinata had never seen before. "But you're going to be you. And some kid will look at your plays and say that they want to be like you one day." Kageyama smiled gingerly. Hinata's chest fluttered, and his heartbeat picked up its pace. This swirling feeling overtook his entire body and Kageyama's intense eye contact-

Hinata's hands gathered the fabric of Kageyama's shirt and slowly leaned forward. Kageyama held his breath when he noticed what Hinata was doing, the hand that was on Hinata's cheek moved to the back of the boy’s neck pulling him closer, the other hand on his waist squeezing the soft flesh beneath its hold. 

Their lips met awkwardly, noses poking the other's cheek, eyes closed but it felt perfect to them. Hinata let out a deep and long sigh against Kageyama's lips. The way he felt when he kissed him for the first time... it was like a fire within his bones. Like his soul had returned to the sun, like every part of him that came from a dead star was alive again. 

Hinata pulled back slightly, his breath hitting Kageyama's lips, he opened his eyes, their lidded gazes meeting the other's. "I like you," Hinata whispered, his brain was fuzzy but he had to get the words out. He couldn't take it. "I like you too, I might even love you." Kageyama whispered as he pulled Hinata's head onto his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his waist. "Thank you for searching comfort with me." 

Hinata hummed and buried his face into Kageyama's shoulder, his hands resting between their chests. 

"I've liked you for a long time now." Kageyama said as he leaned his head backwards against the wall. Hinata sat up again and stared at the boy in front of him, shifting his legs slightly to get more comfortable. Hinata leaned down and kissed Kageyama's throat. The other boy huffed out a breath but Hinata saw the smile forming on the thin lips. 

"I don't want anyone else to hit my tosses. Only you." Kageyama said and he sat upright again meeting Hinata's honey coloured orbs, "I want you to only toss for me." Hinata murmured. "I know." Kageyama said with a chuckle. He didn't feel like himself, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He felt happy, calm, normal. Normal like always but better. If that made sense.

"I really like you." Hinata said and looked at his hands on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama took one of Hinata's hands in his and held it tightly, intertwining their fingers. 

"You know," Hinata said, "When we parted ways at training camp it was like a stalemate." He looked up from their conjoined hands and met Kageyama's eyes again. "What do you mean?" Kageyama asked, "Like," Hinata huffed. "Neither of us won. Yet both of us lost." Kageyama hummed in response.

"And worse still..." Hinata leaned his forehead against Kageyama's shoulder, "That unshakable feeling that nothing was ever finished." Hinata let out a sigh, he liked this. Being so close to Kageyama, only him. "You're going to be the end of me." Kageyama muttered and flicked Hinata's head with his free hand. Hinata giggled and squeezed Kageyama's hand. "Dumbass." Kageyama whispered and kissed Hinata's forehead, "I'll always toss for you."

"I know." Hinata whispered and closed his eyes, allowing his smile to illuminate his feelings. "Then tell your stupid dreams to stop being annoying, you're already annoying enough on your own." Kageyama muttered and his thumb caressed Hinata's. Hinata chuckled and nodded his head, it wasn't the wrong choice to come here. 

"You were there in my darkest time." Kageyama said bluntly, Hinata was surprised by the words but let him continue. "You were there to hit my toss when I was afraid nobody would. You picked up my crown and put it back. You showed me it was okay. Okay to lose and okay to have fun on the court, that it wasn't all about winning." Kageyama nuzzled his face into Hinata's hair. "So," He kissed Hinata's temple, "Thank you, Shouyou."

Hinata pulled back, eyes filled with tears, but not because he was sad. "I love you so much Tobio."

Kageyama's iris' expanded and he smiled a soft, small smile. He leaned down and caught Hinata's lips in his. He pulled back, "I love you more." He whispered and peppered Hinata's face with kisses. "Hey!" Hinata grunted, "Uno reverse card!" He giggled as the kisses tickled him. He liked this Kageyama. "Sorry that one's not valid." 

"Not fair!" Hinata pushed Kageyama away and fake pouted making the latter chuckle, he kissed Hinata's forehead one more time, "Why didn't you just call me though?" He mumbled against Hinata's soft skin and pulled back to look at the confused boy.

"I tried and couldn't find your contact," he muttered and pulled his phone out of the sweater pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and couldn't find Kageyama's contact. He kept scrolling up and down. "Hinata." Kageyama said amused and put one hand on the phone screen. "What?" Hinata whined and looked up. "Search for Tobio." Kageyama gave him a look. Hinata frowned and went to 'T', and surely there stood: <3 Tobio

He couldn't find it because of the heart, he had completely forgotten he had changed Kageyama to Tobio a few weeks ago after he was sure he liked the other, "Oh." Was all Hinata could say and Kageyama snorted. "B-But my volleyball and bag were gone too!" He defended and looked up at Kageyama for an explanation.

"You forgot it at my home last week, remember? Because you insisted we trained with your volleyball because mine 'sucked'?" Kageyama chuckled at the realisation. "And you fell on your way home in the mud Friday, your entire bag was covered and some clothes fell out. You're mother was probably washing them, dumbass. You told me so." Kageyama couldn't help but hide his amused smile. 

"Oh," Hinata said and his face flushed red, "Oh. Right." Kageyama laughed, "You are an idiot."

Hinata hit Kageyama's chest and pouted, "Shut up!" He huffed and grabbed the fabric in his hands shaking Kageyama, "I was panicked okay? I didn't know better."

"That panicked to not try and call Suga, Daichi? Noya?" Kageyama smirked at Hinata's embarrassed face. He felt guilty for laughing though, "But hey," he took Hinata's chin in his hand and made the boy look at him, "It's fine. Everything is cleared up now and everything is okay." Kageyama said sternly and Hinata nodded, "You're okay. You're safe and I won't let those nightmares hurt you anymore." 

Hinata's lip trembled as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama again. "I love you, I love you, I love you-" He kissed Kageyama's neck, "Hey, hey, calm down." Kageyama chuckled. "Let's go to bed alright?" He pulled back carefully. Hinata looked sad but agreed anyway.

He crawled off of Kageyama's lap and stretched looking at the pillow. Kageyama laid down on his back and looked expectantly at Hinata who was still sitting at the foot of the bed, "Can I choose where I sleep?" Hinata asked looking at the bed. "Sure, I don't mind."

Hinata blushed and crawled on top of Kageyama again who gave him a questioning stare. Hinata laughed at Kageyama's blushing face and he took the pillow from under his head and threw it at Hinata who caught it. Kageyama sat up and pulled Hinata down with him earning a surprised squeak from the smaller boy. Hinata let himself fall down on top of Kageyama drawing a breath out of the boy who gasped for air. He shuffled to the side of the wall and swung his leg over Kageyama's and his arm over Kageyama's chest. Kageyama caught his breath and forced his arm under Hinata's side and wrapped it around his waist. Hinata rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder and cuddled close. Pulling the blanket over them and Kageyama tried to reposition the pillow with his free hand. 

"Goodnight," Kageyama whispered, looking at the clock it was already two in the morning, "dumbass." He muttered and kissed Hinata's forehead with a huff. "Sweet dreams my king." Hinata whispered and snuggled closer letting out a long breath. Kageyama huffed at the nickname and closed his eyes, he could get used to it. And so they went to sleep with music in their souls. Drenched in the melody of every word they spoke.

When they woke up it was already noon, they had slept through Kageyama's alarms. Although Kageyama was pretty sure his mother had turned them off so they'd get enough sleep. He felt Hinata stir and he looked at the boy who was sprawled across his chest. Hinata opened his eyes being faced with a sleepy looking Kageyama. "G'morning." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He laid his head back down on Kageyama's chest, he heard and felt Kageyama's heartbeat. He smiled happily. He didn't get a nightmare anymore, but he did dream. He can't remember what it was about but he did remember it was a happy one. Kageyama rubbed Hinata's lower back again, his hand had found itself under the sweater, the other rested on Hinata's head, slowly tugging at the short orange strands of soft, fluffy hair. Hinata drew small figures on Kageyama's chest, a smile spread across his face. 

"What's the time?" Hinata asked, "Almost twelve." Hinata hummed, he didn't want to get up. "We should eat something." Kageyama had to ruin it. Hinata whined, "You don't wanna cuddle?" He lifted his head from the sideway position and rested his chin on Kageyama's chest, looking up at the raven haired boy with a frown. "I do but," Before Kageyama could continue Hinata felt a vibration bellow him and the sound of a hungry stomach filled the empty room illuminated with sunshine. "Oh." Hinata said, Kageyama noticed the sad face and smiled, "We can stay a bit longer." He whispered and pushed some hairs out of Hinata's face. Hinata smiled and rested his head sideways again listening to the now quicker pace of Kageyama's heart.

Once they ate lunch and practiced some volleyball in Kageyama's garden they got ready to go to evening practice that started at four in the afternoon. They had decided to skip class because those few hours wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Hinata found his bag by the door, his training clothes, shoes and jersey in it. He put his volleyball in it too so he wouldn't forget it this time. There was a bento box and a note that read:

Dear Shouyou,  
I hope you had a good nights rest. Please thank Kageyama-kun for his hospitality and his parents if you see them. I've spoken with his mother and they're coming over for dinner next week. I hope you talked it out with Kageyama-kun and I hope you have fun at volley practice. Natsu missed you this morning (: I'll see you at dinner, get home safe darling. I also washed your uniform, it's on your bed. You better appreciate your boyfriend.  
Lots of love  
-Mom xoxo

Hinata smiled at the note, "Boyfriend?" Kageyama muttered as he had read it too over Hinata's shoulder. "She means you." Hinata blushed and put the note back in his bag. "You told her about your feelings?"

"You didn't? To your mom?" Hinata questioned, he had a good bond with his mother and it seemed like Kageyama did too with his. "I guess she already sort of knew, I'm not that subtle with the way I look at you apparently. It's a good thing you were so oblivious." Hinata rolled his eyes, "That means the team should also have noticed right?" Hinata asked but didn't get an answer. He turned around on the couch and Kageyama just stared at him. "Oh god, they knew about your feelings?" Hinata choked out and sat up on his knees reaching for Kageyama. "I guess. Suga and Daichi gave me a 'talk', it was horrible." Kageyama cringed and Hinata chuckled pulling the boy to the back of the couch so he could hug him. He buried his face into Kageyama's stomach and Kageyama rested his arms on Hinata's shoulders and back. 

"Are we boyfriends?" Hinata mumbled into the fabric, the vibrations of his voice giving Kageyama shivers. "Not yet." Kageyama said. Hinata jumped back and looked at him angrily with a pout, Kageyama laughed and took Hinata's face into his hands, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Mhm, I'm not sure I'd have to think about it." Hinata huffed and Kageyama rolled his eyes pulling Hinata up. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and stood up on the couch, climbing over it as they started to kiss, Kageyama released Hinata's face and took his thighs pulling him up off of the couch. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama's waist and kept their lips connected, pulling him closer. Kageyama rested Hinata against the wall and pulled back slightly, faces only inches away, "Well? I don't have the whole day you know?"

"Fine, I'll be your boyfriend, be mine?" Hinata murmured and pressed his lips against Kageyama's again. The other boy smiled against Hinata's lips and hummed a yes.

After their make out session they got ready for practice and went outside, locking everything up. Hinata picked up his bike which hadn't moved an inch since he threw it there in the early hours of the morning. They walked side by side towards the school for evening practice. They were sure they'd get in trouble for skipping class. They entered the gym and were met by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

"Ah finally, the fallen king and his princess have decided to show up." Tsukishima scoffed, "Tsuki-" Yamaguchi whined tugging at his sleeve. Kageyama and Hinata looked up at the smug look on the tall giant's face. Kageyama was about to snap at glasses over there, but Hinata beat him to it. He stood protectively in front of Kageyama, "Correction, the king and his queen." He stuck out his tongue and took Kageyama's hand pulling him along with him getting a volleyball. He heard Tsukishima laugh behind him, "Wait what?" Yamaguchi gasped.

"So," Sugawara suddenly stood in front of the pair, "Finally official?" He smirked towards Kageyama. "I guess, yeah." He shrugged and Hinata grinned brightly.

"Ah there you two are," Daichi said and ran up to the trio. Nishinoya came bolting too, Tanaka close on his heels, "Sho!" They screamed and they tackled Hinata into a bro hug forcing Hinata to let go of Kageyama, the ginger laughed. "Are you okay Hinata-kun?" Asahi loomed over them with a concerned look. "Why?" He asked as he sat up and he glanced at Kageyama who was smiling at him. His chest fluttered again. 

"We heard something happened to you yesterday." Ennoshita said as he, Kinoshita and Narita walked up to the group surrounding Hinata. "Yeah, they wouldn't tell us what!" Yachi kneeled down and gave Hinata a hug, Kiyoko gave him a nod standing behind Yachi. Tanaka stood up next to Kiyoko-san trying to get her attention. Hinata smiled at all the attention he was getting, "I'm fine everybody." He stood up pulling Yachi and Noya up with him. Noya clung to Asahi and Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga.

Hinata looked at Kageyama and he nodded, "I had a nightmare about our last game and everyone was mad at me and you guys kicked me off the team." He said as he stared down at his volleyball shoes. He heard everyone mumble and mutter. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he looked up and Kageyama gave him a kiss on his temple. Hinata took a deep breath, "It seemed so real that I didn't know what was and what not. I have nightmare disorder but it was always very mild. But it’s been really vivant after out loss. So... I panicked." 

"Oh Hinata," Suga murmured and wrapped him into a hug, Kageyama took a step back to give them some space but Suga had taken his arm and pulled him in closer. "We could never be mad at you!" Nishinoya said and joined the hug, the rest of the team following quickly. Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima into the hug too. "This is so gay." He huffed and Suga reached out over people's heads and hit Tsuki, "Shush. Team bonding." He said and laughed. Everyone pulled back, "You'll always be our precious decoy." Daichi said and ruffled Hinata's hair. "Yeah, I'm still beating you to ace but I'll need your help next year too to get past blockers." Tanaka said and pat his back. 

Hinata gave him a smile. "You're an important part of the team, everyone is." Asahi said softly and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Nishinoya took his hand and nodded in agreement. "Your jumps are amazing." Narita said and Ennoshita agreed with a hum, "You're awesome Hinata-kun, everyone messes up once in a while and that's fine." Kinoshita said with a smile. "Yeah, everyone makes mistakes and all you can do is learn from them!" Yamaguchi gave Hinata a short hug and a smile, "I guess you're not that bad." Tsuki muttered readjusting his glasses. "Thanks Saltyshima." Hinata said with a chuckle and the rest of the group laughed. 

"Everybody's important, don't forget that. We wouldn't get mad, everyone made mistakes in that game and all we can do is train hard and try to be better in the next one." Kiyoko-san said and smiled at Hinata. Nishinoya and Tanaka gasped and Asahi rolled his eyes at the boys' behaviour, but he smiled nonetheless. "Right!" Yachi-san added.

"Thank you, all of you." Hinata smiled and felt a tear escape his eye. He left it alone, it was a happy tear anyway. He felt so loved. He glanced up at Kageyama who looked uncomfortable, he smiled a cheeky smile and took the taller boy's hand in his, "We wouldn't be such a good team without Kageyama though." He said and smiled up proudly at his boyfriend. Everyone agreed and some pat Kageyama's back.

"Let's start practice, we have a practice match coming up soon against Nekoma." Daichi said and everyone went their own ways to practice. Hinata threw a ball towards Kageyama. "Toss for me?" Hinata grinned. Kageyama rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the cover on my wattpad: NaniTheQuiznak


End file.
